1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary machine mounted on a vehicle and driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a hybrid compressor according to a conventional example, the compressor can be driven by an engine and a motor. The compressor is mainly driven by the engine at the time of running. At the time of idling stop, the compressor is driven by the motor. In this case, when the engine is started after an idling stop, it is necessary to use a conventional starter or a starter exclusively used for starting the engine after the idling stop, that is, restarting of the engine must be conducted by a conventional starter or a starter exclusively used for starting the engine after an idling stop. Using the conventional starter in this way is disadvantageous in that the life of the brushes becomes so short and, further, noise is generated at the time of starting the engine. Using a belt type starter, which is exclusively used for starting the engine after idling stop, is disadvantageous in that it takes a larger space to be installed and further the manufacturing cost of the hybrid compressor is raised.
Further, according to another conventional example, which is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 2, power is divided by a planetary gear in the same manner as that of the above conventional example, and the arrangement is the same. In this structure, the components are connected to each other according to the corresponding relations described below. The sun gear connects to a motor, the ring gear connects to a compressor, and the planetary carrier connects to an engine shaft. However, the following problems may be encountered. Although the engine is driven by the motor, the planetary carrier is connected to the engine directly or to the converter. Therefore, it is impossible to drive the compressor by the motor alone while the vehicle is running.                [Patent Document 1] JP-A(Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication)-2000-130323        [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2003-220843        
From the viewpoints of solving environmental problems and saving energy, a system, of driving an engine, has been recently employed in which the engine is stopped when the vehicle is temporarily stopped. This system is referred to as an idling stop system or an idling stop control. In the vehicle in which this idling stop control is employed, the compressor, which is arranged in the refrigerating cycle device driven by the engine, is also stopped when the engine is stopped, that is, the refrigerating cycle device does not function when the engine is stopped.
As a countermeasure for solving the above problems, a hybrid compressor is known in which the pulley for transmitting rotation of the engine is connected to the compressor via an electromagnetic clutch, and the rotary shaft, on the side opposite to the pulley, of the compressor is connected to the motor. This arrangement is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Due to the above arrangement, when the engine is stopped, the electromagnetic clutch is cut off, so that the compressor can be driven by the motor. Therefore, irrespective of the operation or the stoppage of the engine, the refrigerating cycle device can fulfill the function of cooling.
There is provided an example of the above hybrid compressor in which the compressor can be driven by either the engine or the motor and the compressor is mainly driven by the engine while the vehicle is running and the compressor is driven by the motor at the time of idling stop. Referring to FIGS. 6 to 8, the above hybrid compressor will be explained below. FIG. 6 is a lateral sectional view of the hybrid compressor 101 of the conventional example, and FIG. 7 is an enlarged sectional view showing a neighborhood of the second one-way clutch arranged between the motor 120 and the housing 140. The hybrid compressor 101 includes a housing 140 and an input shaft 111. One end portion of the input shaft 111 is connected to the hybrid compressor 101, and the other end of the input shaft 111 is connected to the engine via the pulley 110 and the belt. The housing 140 accommodates composing sections of the hybrid compressor 101. The housing 140 accommodates: a compression section 130 for compressing and discharging refrigerant; a motor 120 capable of rotatably driving the compression section 130; a planetary gear 150, one side of which is connected to the input shaft 111 and the other side of which is connected to the compression section (operating section) 130; a first one-way clutch 180 for connecting the housing 140 with the input shaft 111 and for disconnecting the housing 140 from the input shaft 111; a second one-way clutch 190 for connecting the housing 140 with the motor 120 and for disconnecting the housing 140 from the motor 120; and an electromagnetic clutch 170 for connecting the engine side with the hybrid compressor 101 and for disconnecting the engine side from the hybrid compressor 101.
At the time of a normal operation, the compression section 130 of the hybrid compressor 101 is driven by the engine. In this case, the electromagnetic clutch 170 is turned on, that is, the electromagnetic clutch 170 is connected, and the first one-way clutch 180 allows the rotation of the input shaft 111. At this time, as the second one-way clutch 190 regulates the rotation, the motor 120 is fixed to the housing 140. In this state, the compression section 130 is driven by the engine via the planetary gear 150. The belt driving mode in this case is shown in FIG. 8.
In another state of the hybrid compressor 101, the hybrid compressor 101 can be operated in such a manner that the compression section 130 is rotatably driven by the motor 120. This is a case in which the hybrid compressor 101 is operated under a condition in which the engine is not operated, for example idling stop condition. In this case, the motor 120 is rotated in the direction in which the second one-way clutch 190 allows the motor 120 to rotate, and the rotation of the motor 120 is transmitted to the compression section 130 via the planetary gear 150, so that the hybrid compressor 101 can be operated.